Toyline
Figures Series 1 ::Captain Power ::Lt. Tank Ellis ::Major Hawk Masterson ::Blastarr Ground Guardian ::Soaron Sky Sentry ::Lord Dread Series 2 ::Corporal Pilot Chase ::Sergeant Scout Baker ::Colonel Stingray Johnson ::Tritor Ocean Attack Warlord Captain Power Packaging and Instructions Text Captain Power: Leader of the heroic Soldiers of the Future Model No: 3895 Bar code: 74299 03895 Captain Power and associated trademarks are owned by Landmark Entertainment Group, used under license by Mattel. © Landmark Entertainment Group 1987. All Rights Reserved. Mattel, Inc. Hawthorne, CA 90250 U.S.A. Authorized User. Made In Malaysia. Manufactured for Mattel. 3895-0910. Conforms to Safety Requirements of ASTM F963-86 Intensity of light beams for illustration only. Check local listings for Captain Power TV Show! Datacard Text OVERMIND DATA FILE - TOP SECRET Captain Power Date: 9.21.2199 Full Name: Captain Jonathan Power. Strategic Rank: Leader of the Heroic Soldiers of the Future. Military Background: Raised by his father, Dr. Stuart Power, to be the ultimate Bio-Dread Destroyer. Characteristics: Dedicated...skilled in all forms of tactical weapons & warfare...relentless in battle. Known Weakness: Strange human emotion known as "caring" makes him most vulnerable when safety of companions is threatened. NOTE: Obsessed with locating his father whom he believes still lives. Major Tactical Weapon: Power Blaster. Special Feature: Chest energy shield lights up when activated by Power On energizer. Military Insignia: Phoenix Rising - The symbol of man rising from the ashes of the terrible Metal Wars...a symbol of hope & freedom. Current Status: #1 enemy of Bio-Dread Empire. ATTACK ON SIGHT. Warning: Power Suit greatly enhances strength...Do not underestimate. Image:Cpfigure-photo1.jpg Image:Cpfigure-photo4.jpg Image:Cpfigure-photo5.jpg Lt. Tank Ellis Major Hawk Masterson Corporal Pilot Chase Image:Pilotsacrifice-photo6.jpg|Pilot and Sky Bike Image:Pilotsacrifice-photo5.jpg|Pilot and Sky Bike at Power Base Image:Pilotsacrifice-photo3.jpg|Pilot and Sky Bike at Power Base Image:Pilotsacrifice-photo1.jpg|Pilot and Sky Bike at Power Base Image:Pilotsacrifice-photo4.jpg|Pilot and Blastarr at Power Base Image:Pilotsacrifice-photo2.jpg|Pilot and Blastarr at Power Base Sergeant Scout Baker Colonel Stingray Johnson Mobileskybikelauncher-photo5.jpg|Stingray and Sky Bike Mobileskybikelauncher-photo6.jpg|Stingray and Sky Bike Blastarr Ground Guardian Soaron Sky Sentry Image:Toysoaron-photo2.jpg| Image:Toysoaron-photo1.jpg| Lord Dread Image:Datacard-lorddread.jpg|Datacard Image:Toylorddread-photo1.jpg|Lord Dread Image:Toylorddread-photo2.jpg|Lord Dread Tritor Ocean Attack Warlord Vehicles Series 1 ::Powerjet XT-7 ::Phantom Striker ::Interlocker Series 2 ::Magnacycle ::A.T.R. Proton Cannon ::Dread Stalker ::Mobile Sky Bike Launcher ::Anti-Personnel Patroller ::Blastpak 1200 Powerjet XT-7 Phantom Striker Interlocker Magnacycle A.T.R. Proton Cannon Dread Stalker Mobile Sky Bike Launcher One of the two rarest items from the Captain Power toyline (the other being the Anti-Personnel Patroller), the Mobile Sky Bike Launcher was only released in Europe and only in very small numbers. According to the Captain Power Lives! Blog 2011 price guide, the Mobile Sky Bike Launcher seems to fall in the $150-250 USD prince range when sold online. The vehicle comes with two small sky bike toys and one mobile launcher vehicle. There is also a location on the back of the mobile launcher vehicle where the Blastpak 1200 can be "plugged" in. Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo2.jpg| Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo3.jpg| Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo1.jpg| Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo4.jpg| Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo7.jpg| Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo5.jpg| Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo6.jpg| Image:Skybiketoys-photo1.jpg| Image:Skybiketoys-photo2.jpg| Anti-Personnel Patroller One of the two rarest items from the Captain Power toyline and possibly the rarer of the two (the other being the Mobile Sky Bike Launcher), the Anti-Personnel Patroller was only released in Europe and only in very small numbers. According to the Captain Power Lives! Blog 2011 price guide, the Anti-Personnel Patroller seems to fall in the $200-300 USD price range when sold online. As with the Mobile Sky Bike Launcher, there is also a location on the back of the Anti-Personnel Patroller where the Blastpak 1200 seems to be able to be "plugged" in but nothing is mentioned about this in the Patroller's included instructions. Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-datacard.jpg|Datacard Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo1.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo2.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo3.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo4.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo5.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo7.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo8.jpg| Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo9.jpg| Blastpak 1200 Sold only in Europe, either packaged alone or packaged with the XT-7 or Phantom Striker jets. On the box artwork for the Blastpak 1200 individual packaging a Bio-Dread Empire vehicle is depicted in two separate pictures for which there exists no further information. Presumably this was concept artwork for an unproduced vehicle, possibly a Bio-Dread Empire version of the Mobile Sky Bike Launcher. Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo4.jpg|Blastpak 1200 on Mobile Sky Bike Launcher Image:Mobileskybikelauncher-photo7.jpg|Blastpak 1200 on Mobile Sky Bike Launcher Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo9.jpg|Blastpak 1200 on Anti-Personnel Patroller Image:UnnamedDreadVehicle1-photo1.png|Blastpak 1200 depicted with unproduced Bio-Dread Empire vehicle Image:UnnamedDreadVehicle1-photo2.png|Blastpak 1200 depicted with unproduced Bio-Dread Empire vehicle Image:Blastpak1200 (front top).jpg|Packaging (front; top-half) Playsets Series 1 ::Power On Energizer ::Power Base Series 2 ::Trans-Field Communication Station ::Trans-Field Base Station ::Wind-up Soaron Beam Deflector ::Blastpak 1200 Power On Energizer Original Price: $19.99 (Toys 'R' Us, Cheltenham, PA) Model number: 4115 © Landmark Entertainment Group, 1987. All Rights Reserved. Instructions: 4115-0920 Uses 4 "AA" batteries, not included. PowerOn Energizer Datacard OVERMIND DATA FILE - TOP SECRET Power Base Systems & Equipment -- File #PB-11357 Description: Power On Energizer is the storage center for molecularization processing. Directly tied to the Powersuits utilized by Captain Power and his Soldiers of the Future, this Energizer System is prototypical and no other such unit exists. Molecular-reforming characteristics are not understood in entirety at this time. Unit was designed by Dr. Stuart Power. Its full power is not known. Systems Engineering: Exact configuration of system is not known presently. Intelligence believes the main system makes use of combined solar and molecular re-structuring for energy generation. Interactive components utilized in "power on" sequence for molecular formation of powersuits remains unknown. Defensive Systems: Unknown at this time. Offensive Systems: Unknown at this time. Power On Energizer contains massive power storage and generation capabilities - therefore: Assume high level of danger and offensive capabilities contained within unit. Current Status: Unit is housed within the Para-Military Complex known as The POWER BASE. Location remains unknown to the Empire at this time. All Bio Dreads are programmed to seek and destroy this rebel fortress. Information on the location of The Power Base, or on The Power On Energizer is to be transmitted to Lord Dread without fail. Warning: Power On Energizer contains both Solar and Molecular Re-structuring Generation Systems. Concentrated configurations of such energy would provide beams more powerful than known laser, ion and proton systems. ALL CLASSES OF BIO DREADS SHOULD TREAT ANY SIGHTING WITH EXTREME CAUTION AND WITH FULL DEFENSE SYSTEMS OPERATIVE. OVERMIND DATA FILE - TOP SECRET Trans-Field Communication Station Trans-Field Communication Station Datacard Trans-Field Base Station Wind-up Soaron Beam Deflector Image:Toysoaronbeamdeflector-photo1.jpg| Power Base Power Base Photos Role-Playing Toys ::Power Laser ::Major Hawk Masterson Ion Blaster Cap Rifle Set ::Lt. Tank Ellis Protonblaster ::Sonic Blaster Rifle ::Sonic Stinger target Game Set ::Action Command Set ::Dart Gun Set ::Dart Gun Target Game ::Dart Gun Target Game Set ::Knock Down Target Game Set ::Power Suit Target Game Set ::Utility Belt Dart Gun Target Game Set ::Water Pistol ::Battery Operated Water Pistol ::Battery Operated Water Pistol Action Set ::Battery Operated Water Rifle Power Laser Major Hawk Masterson Ion Blaster Cap Rifle Set Lt. Tank Ellis Protonblaster Sonic Blaster Rifle Sonic Stinger Target Game Set Action Command Set Dart Gun Set Dart Gun Target Game Dart Gun Target Game Set Knock Down Target Game Set Power Suit Target Game Set Utility Belt Dart Gun Target Game Set Water Pistol Battery Operated Water Pistol Battery Operated Water Pistol Action Set Battery Operated Water Rifle Binoculars Themed Items ::Bed Sheets ::Pillow Case ::Sleeping Bag ::Mugs ::Glass Cups ::Lunchboxes ::Corn Flakes Boxes, Stamps, and Stickers ::Burger King Meal Boxes ::Magnets ::Erasers ::Birthday Party Accessory Pack ::Birthday Cake Candles ::Helmet Masks ::Loot Bags ::Tablecloth ::Napkins ::Crayons ::Clothing ::Walkie Talkies ::Sunglasses ::Carrying Case ::Puzzles ::Bandai Handheld Video Game ::Trading Cards ::Kites ::Adventure Log ::Computer Game Bed Sheets Pillow Case Sleeping Bag Mugs Glass Cups Lunchboxes Corn Flakes Boxes, Stamps, and Stickers Burger King Meal Boxes Magnets Erasers Birthday Party Accessory Pack Birthday Cake Candles Helmet Masks Loot Bags Tablecloth Napkins Crayons Clothing Walkie Talkies Sunglasses Carrying Case Puzzles Bandai Handheld Video Game Trading Cards Kites Adventure Log Computer Game Promotional Items ::Promotional Pin ::Promotional Store Display Poster Unreleased ::Dread Trooper ::Dread Commander ::T.R.A.C. 5000 ::Sky Bike ST-300 ::Resistance Ambush Pod ::Missile Lock Indicator ::Bio-Dread Armoured Destroyer ::Season Two Jet(s) Dread Trooper Dread Commander T.R.A.C. 5000 Sky Bike ST-300 Resistance Ambush Pod Missile Lock Indicator Bio-Dread Armoured Destroyer Season Two Jet(s) Japanese ::Captain Power (Japan) ::Lt. Tank Ellis (Japan) ::Major Hawk Masterson (Japan) ::Blastarr Ground Guardian (Japan) ::Soaron Sky Sentry (Japan) ::Lord Dread (Japan) ::Powerjet XT-7 (Japan) ::Phantom Striker (Japan ::Interlocker (Japan) ::Power On Energizer (Japan) ::Captain Power Bootleg Model (Japan) Mexico ::Tank Bootleg Figure (Mexico) ::Captain Power Bootleg Figure (Mexico) ::Soaron Bootleg Figure (Mexico) Image:Tankfigure-bootlegmexicain.jpg|Tank (Mexico) Toy-mexicobootleg-soaron-photo3.jpg|Soaron (Mexico) Toy-mexicobootleg-soaron-photo2.jpg|Soaron (Mexico) Toy-mexicobootleg-soaron-photo1.jpg|Soaron (Mexico)